Paint it any color but white
by I'M BI BI BI
Summary: It's the Hetalia movie, "Paint it white", but with the 2Ps. If you don't know what 2P!Hetalia... hi welcome to the Hetalia fandom. just look it up. This is my (as the kids call it) "headcanon" for the characters. someone: "so it's the movie but just with the 2Ps?" me: "well yes, but actually no." It follows some of the movie.
1. Chapter 1

"The sound of heels hitting the brick streets and the heavy breathing and panting of a woman running echo. Her long strawberry blond hair swing left to right as she ran.

"_Have I lost them_?" She he is too afraid to stop. She keeps running. She passes a bunch of building as she keeps running through the narrow streets of Germany.

"Help! Someone help! Help me!" Her hair continues to swing from one side to another as she ran for her life.

"Please help me."

Her small black Tourmaline cuboid necklace lays in between her breasts, bouncing a little as she ran. She has been running for who knows how long. Her entire body is hurting. Her whole body is hot, at least she decided to wear her chili red sweater that reveals her shoulder. However, the sweat from her body made her jeans stick to her legs. Her legs, oh how they hurt. Her legs are begging for her to stop but her mind is saying, "RUN BITCH! RUUUUUNNN!" the adrenaline rush kept her from collapsing. And hopefully alive.

She looked behind, she saw shadows approaching her.

"Shit! I thought this fucking black tourmaline crystal was supposed to protect me, what gives!"

At the end of the street, there was light. They were Police lights.

There was a police car in front of her and its driver was standing next to it.

"Damn was he bootylicious, he gives the phrase "Fuck the police" a whole new meaning" . She thought but there's no time for that. She ran toward him.

"Hey, I need help. I'm being chased by these…"

"She stopped talking as soon as she saw the face of the police officer. No. she stopped talking when she did not see the officer's face. He did not have any eyes, nose or mouth.

"What the fuck!" she said with terrier in her eyes.

The cop turned. She could now see his nonexistent face more clearly. Then the most abnormal thing happened. The man turned into a white blob-like creature right in front of her eyes. She notices that on the top of his head there was a lump on his head.

"Oh, shit this guy has a boner. That my cue to get the hell out of here."

An antenna with a green light at the end of it burst out of his head. She stepped backward, trying to escape whatever it's in front of her. Behind her approached the same threat but in groups.

"Get away from me you...angler fish looking ass."

But they did not listen. How could they? They did not have ears. They came closer, surrounding her. She accepted her fate, she just did not accept that she will go out by being killed by a bunch of weird creatures that make suction cups noises when they walk.

The night sky was suddenly filled with green smoke and colorful lights, the kind that you find at a gay night club but greener. If the land of Oz had a gay night club, this would be how it will look like.

At last the smoke and lights clear. There, where the fair maiden once stood, now stands one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Videos of blob-like creatures walking around the streets of the world's most famous cities are being shown on big screens.

"Alright y'all we got some weird shit going down," said America.

He was in front of the table and the big screens. To his right was England, France, and Canada. In the medal further away from him were Germany, Italy, and Japan. To his left sat China and Russia.

"Okay so if you look at the files that are placed in front of you, you can see that we are dealing with some freaky things. They are appearing out of nowhere. They're snatching your people up! So far EVERY country has told their people to hide their kids, hide their wife, hide their husband because they snatching everyone up here! Of course not in those words, but still they are informed. So my friend Tommy, the alien, has informed me that they are called Pictonians. They are from the planet...ah shit I can't remember."

"What great researcher you are," said China.

"HEY!...Shut up," responded America.

"As I was saying. We have no idea what we are up against. We know that they can transform others into one of them. We do not know their weaknesses. So we need to- HEY!"

America stopped talking. He saw that China was talking to Russia, Italy and Germany were coloring on the photo of the Pictonians, England was daydreaming and France was zoned out. There were only two countries that were paying attention.

"Let's focus! Trust me I don't want to be here as much as the other guy but we can't let this world be taken over! It's our home! Let's defeat these Noppera-bō!"

"These what?" France said.

"I don't know, I heard my boss say it after his meeting. Does anybody know what Noppera-bō means?"

There was silence.

"I know," said Japan. "The Noppera-bō, or faceless ghost, is a Japanese yōkai that looks like a human but has no face."

"Is-is this your fault Japan?" asked England.

"What? No. I was just explaining what it was."

"Dammit Japan!" said China "You ass."

"I did nothing!"

"Hey, Japan next time you make something to take over the world make them be those big tits-cat ears-wearing-thick thighs-anime girls. Or Robots. Either one is cool." Said Germany.

"Germany." Said France. "How big are the thighs?"

"They are just right. And so thick that they make me cry."

"I DID NOT DO ANYTHING!"

America slammed his fist on the table. "Focus countries." he then picked up his briefcase. "Japan screwed us over like that guy that I bought that mattress from." he slammed his briefcase on the table. But you mother fuckers don't need to worry. I HAVE A PLAN. and it's probably the best plan so that's why we are going with my plan and not anybody else."

"Does it involve nuclear weapons?" asked Italy.

"You should not mention a rope in the room where someone hung themselves," France said looking at Italy's direction.

"What do you mean by that?" asked japan while glaring at him.

"Do I have to say it twice?"

Japan was now mad.

"Please, no fighting." Said England. "This is a very serious issue. America please continue."

"Thanks, bro. So my idea is that we just round up those fuckers, lock them up and cut them open so we can see how they work."

Everyone disliked that.

"It'll be fine. Besides it's not like they are human."

"But some are. Remember some of them got turned in to them." Italy reminded America.

"oh yeah. Hmm okay let me see what other plans I have," he said while looking at some papers in his briefcase.

"Wait a minute." said china. China stole a packet from America's hand. He read it.

"Washington, D.C. psychologist and her colleague are the only two people on Earth who are aware of an epidemic running rampant through the city. They discover an alien virus aboard a crashed space shuttle that transforms anyone who comes into contact with it into unfeeling drones while they sleep. Carol realizes her son holds the- WAIT! THIS IS NOT A PLAN THIS IS A SUMMARY OF ONE OF YOUR MOVIES!"

"Okay, so I don't have a plan. What did you expect? There are millions of movies about alien invasions. And in a good amount of them, the humans win! Plus I ain't seeing none of y'all bring anything to the table. So stop bugging!

"You can't be serious," asked France as he pulled a carton of cigarettes out of his shirt pocket.

"Do you have a better idea?" Responded America

"Is Quatermass 2 on that list?" England asked as he looked at France with a face that said 'don't smoke.'

"No, I only have mine cause all of your alien movies suck butt cheeks."

"AMERICA! That is not very nice." England scored him.

"Alright, not ALL the movies suck buttcheeks. Some only suck one butt cheek."

"America!"

"It just puts it in its mouth and sucks on it."

"America!"

"Like a baby sucking on pacifier"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

England had enough. He hit America on the head with the top-secret file.

"Okay but name one Alien movie that was not made in the U.S that is good."

"Stalker." said china

"The Beyonce movie? Oh, nevermind that's Obsessed. Yeah, I have no idea what that is."

"No the Russian one. Tell him Russia." China said as he notched Russia.

"What? No, I don't think it has aliens." Russia responded

"Okay but it's science fiction, right? That should count."

"I don't think he would count it as science fiction."

"Okay, first of all, call it sci-fi. Be cool, be hip. Second, I am still the best when it comes to that." America joined in.

"I have Doctor Who," England said

"Doctor who?" asked France.

"That is the question," responded England.

"Nope. I am still number one!"

"That is so America! Always say he's number one!" china yelled.

Then they all got into a big fight. Yelling about who is better and who is not. America was passive-aggressively talking smack to Russia and China. Japan was getting close to fighting France. Italy was adding fuel to the fire. Germany was holding Japan back. England was holding France back but also trying to stop America from talking smack.

Having had enough of this so call meeting, Canada got up from his chair. He put the file that was given to him inside his briefcase and closed it. He put his coat on and headed for the door. As he was about to head out he heard America's voice.

"Hey bro where you going?"

"Home. This meeting is a joke. We are not getting anything done. We are losing people every day for the past two weeks. If all of you are not going to help then I'll do it myself."

Everyone went silent.

"Good idea," Russia said breaking the silence.

They all gathered their belongings and headed for the door.

Canada held the door for them. He was mad but not rude.

"Well, what are you going to do about it," Italy asked looking up at him.

"Well, I assume we are all going to send our military to attack. I will also help those who have lost loved ones."

"That sounds like a great plan. Everyone will fight the enemy together but individually." Germany said with such pride.

"WOw whAt A grEAt IdEA Germany," Japan said with sarcasm

"OK, so it seems like we are all going with that plan. Great." America said.

England seemed worried. "This might be the last time we see each other."

That got everyone's attention. England's words cut like a knife.

Was it true? Could this be the last time they see each other? Could the enemy defeat them all?

"England might be onto something. We have seen what the enemy can do, so make sure to give it everything you have. Don't underestimate them." America said. "Good luck. Don't fuck up."

No one said anything after that. They just left the room without speaking to each other.


End file.
